Mourir pour toi
by Fred01
Summary: Et oui une nouvelle one-shot. Trowa dépérit sséparant mal sa séparation


Titre : Mourir pour toi

Auteur : Fred01 ou )

Source : Gundam Wing

Couple : Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous le dire … ose les épaules L'espoir fait vivre à ce qu'il paraît.

Disclaimers : Les G-Boys ne sont pas à moi (pour, mon plus grand malheur) je ne fais que les utiliser (pour mon plus grand bonheur ) et j'utilise aussi les paroles d'une des chansons d'Emma Daumas

Petit bla-bla :

Quatre regarde par dessus l'épaule de Fred C'est quoi ça !!! montre la fic du doigt

Fred : une fic

Quatre : Tu dois pas déjà en finir une

Fred : se bouche les oreilles

Quatre lui attrape les mains : Et t'as aussi une one-shot à finir.

Fred : TT C'est cruel, ça ne se fait pas d'harceler les gens de cette manière ! Et c'est pas ma faute en lisant ses paroles ça m'a donné trop envie !!!!!

Quatre : FRED !!!!!!!!

Fred : Roh bon maintenant tais-toi j'ai encore jamais fait de deadfic mais je pourrais très bien mis mettre de suite !!!!

Quatre : D'acc d'acc je me tais. Fais-la cette fic.

Fred :

Mourir pour toi

POV Trowa

**Comment tu fais pour oublier,   
Pour te séparer de moi,   
Comment tu fais pour rire avec les autres,   
Sans que j'te manque plus que ca, **

Toutes ces interrogations me rongent de l'intérieur, elles occupent mon esprit le temps de me faire oublier ma douleur qui me déchire le cœur. Te rends-tu comptes à quel point tu me fais mal en riant comme si de rien n'était avec les autres. MAIS CE N'EST PAS RIEN ! Pourquoi m'as-tu quitt ? Tu savais pertinemment à quel point je tenais à toi… Et te voilà à présent en train de faire comme si notre séparation s'était passée très bien, pourtant tu le sais, tu as vu à quel point j'étais effondré lorsque tu m'as dit vouloir censé notre relation. Ce moment est resté gravé profondément en moi.

Flash-back

En sueur, le Chinois se retira de son amant. Etrangement, au lieu de se laisser aller, il resta au-dessus de Trowa prenant appui sur ses bras tout en reprenant doucement son souffle. Trowa légèrement inquiet, tendis sa main, remit doucement une mèche du Chinois derrière son oreille et laissa sa main sur la joue de son amour.

T : 'Fei qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'Asiatique se pencha alors vers le Français et l'embrassa langoureusement. Tout aussi rapidement, il se leva, enfila un boxer et se dirigea vers la porte sans le moindre regard en arrière.

W : C'est fini Barton.

Le Français ouvrit de grands yeux, le temps de reprendre ses esprits il se leva en quatrième vitesse et poursuivit le Chinois à travers le couloir en tenue d'Adams. Il lui attrapa le bras au moment où il entrait dans sa chambre.

T : Co … comment ça c'est fini ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

         Le Chinois lui jeta un regard totalement indifférent, il dégagea son bras et déclara juste avant de fermer la porte au nez du Français.

W : Je ne t'aime pas Barton, laisse-moi tranquille, ce n'était qu'un rêve de quelques semaines.

         Trowa plaqua ses mains sur la porte qui venait de se refermer glissant lentement pour se retrouver finalement recroquevillé dos contre la porte. Ses larmes commencèrent à couler doucement les unes après les autres, creusant deux torrents de tristesse sur ses joues.

Fin Flash-back  
**  
Moi y'a plus rien, plus de neige sur les montagnes,   
Y'a plus de soleil, y'a plus de samedi soir,   
Y'a plus de maquillage qui tienne sous mes larmes,   
Tes promesses, tes regards, sont devenus des poignards.   
Mais j'veux pas mourir pour toi. **

Je ne suis plus rien, as-tu remarquer à quel point tes paroles m'ont blessées ? En quelques jours, je suis devenu l'ombre de moi-même. J'ai pensé à me suicider mais malheureusement Quatre m'en a empêché.

Flash-back

Le petit Arabe s'étira lentement, le visage fatigué, il monta doucement les marches. Allez courage je n'ai qu'à passer devant leur chambre, avec un peu de chance ils auront finis Il se figea alors apercevant son amour recroquevillé devant la chambre de Wuffei. Reprenant ses esprits, Quatre courut vers Trowa.

Q- Que se passe-t-il Trowa ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le Français s'accrocha alors à Quatre de toutes ses forces. Il articula un faible « c'est fini » tout en serrant les dents pour empêcher ses larmes de couler à nouveau, il ne voulait pas se montrer si faible. Doucement, Quatre releva Trowa essayant d'éviter que son regard dérive vers la nudité de son compagnon d'armes. Il passa le bras de son ami autour ses épaules puis le transporta tant bien que mal dans sa chambre (celle de Trowa). Il l'allongea sur son lit et le recouvrit de la couette. Finalement, il finit par s'endormir en veillant le jeune homme. Quelques heures plus tard, le Français se leva doucement prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Quatre. Il rentra dans la salle de bain et se dirigea vers le placard, il en sortit un rasoir qu'il fixa quelques instants. Pendant ce temps, le petit Arabe s'éveilla. Remarquant l'absence du grand brun, il se leva précipitamment guidé par son empathie. Il pénétra en trombe dans la salle de bain et sans que Trowa n'ait le temps de réagir, il lui arracha le rasoir des mains le balançant par la fenêtre. Il serra alors le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Q- Arrête Trowa, il n'en vaut pas le coup ! Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas !

Fin Flash-back

  **  
  
Comment tu fais pour l'embrasser,   
Pour la serrer dans tes bras,   
Comme si entre nous rien avait été vrai,   
Comme si je n'existais pas, **

Je finis par retrouver la joie de vivre peu à peu, Quatre m'aide me soutenant, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui le pousse à s'occuper autant de moi… Nous sortons tout deux de ma chambre après une joyeuse partie d'échec. J'ai parcouru la moitié de l'escalier lorsque je me fige, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Sally… Tu es en train l'embrasser… Puis tu la serres possessivement dans tes bras lui offrant un merveilleux sourire, tu n'as jamais été ainsi avec moi… Inconsciemment, je vois Quatre serré les poings, il semble au bord de l'explosion. Il me prend délicatement la main et fait demi-tour. Il nous fait rentrer dans sa chambre, je me laisse faire totalement vide. Je vois inconsciemment notre petit Arabe se calmer peu à peu alors qu'il me regarde. Il vient s'installer sur mes genoux face à moi, il me prend alors dans ses bras me serrant fortement contre lui. Il sait que ça a été un choc pour moi pourtant je ne pleure pas je me le suis interdit, la seule fois où j'ai brisé cette promesse fut lors de notre séparation. Je n'aime pas montrer à quel point je peux être faible. Es-tu heureux Wuffei de voir à quel point tu m'as rendu faible ? 

Au bout de deux heures, tu viens me réveiller, j'ai dû m'endormir contre toi tout à l'heure. Je me sens toujours aussi vide comme si tu avais aspiré le peu de joie que j'avais retrouvé. Quatre me prend délicatement la main et me guide comme un enfant dans la salle pour le dîner. Je sens sa main me serrer un peu plus fortement lorsqu'il aperçoit le Chinois, moi je ne réagis même pas, je ne peux plus. Il m'installe doucement à ma place et avec un léger sourire il me met une assiette de sa spécialité arabe, il sait que j'adore ça. Je lève doucement mon regard vers lui mais je n'arrive même pas à esquisser le moindre sourire pour le remercier. Cependant, je touche à peine à mon assiette, ma joie de vivre m'ayant à nouveau quitté, je n'ai plus goût à rien.         **  
  
Moi y'a plus rien, plus de neige sur les montagnes,   
Y'a plus de soleil, y'a plus de samedi soir,   
Y'a plus de maquillage qui tienne sous mes larmes,   
Tes promesses, tes regards, sont devenus des poignards.   
Mais j'veux pas mourir pour toi.**

Je lève un peu la tête regardant les autres, Duo fait la conversation avec Sally, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit au courant pour la relation que j'ai eu avec Wuffei, Heero dévore son Américain du regard je sens que c'est deux là vont encore faire du bruit ce soir, pitié Quatre la prochaine fois installe-les dans une chambre insonorisée. Finalement, je pose mon regard sur toi. Tu me regardes, mon cœur saigne, ton regard si froid à mon égard me blesse profondément.

W- Tu pourrais au moins manger ce que tu as dans ton assiette Barton, tu ne vois pas que Quatre a fait tout ça spécialement pour toi. 

Tes paroles sont rudes, je baisse la tête comme un enfant prit en faute, je ne vois pas Quatre te jeter un regard meurtrier. Inconsciemment, je plonge dans mes souvenirs souhaitant fuir cette dure réalité où tu me détestes. Je nous revois alors après l'un de nos nombreux ébats, tu retombes sur moi alors que je t'enlace possessivement la taille. Je te murmure alors.

T- Je t'aime tant.

W- Moi aussi, je te promets de ne jamais t'abandonner, jamais je me permettrais de te faire le moindre mal.

Cette promesse que tu m'as faite cette nuit-là t'en souviens-tu ? Maintenant que je m'en rappelle je te trouve vraiment égoïste j'ai si mal. Quatre doit sentir que ça ne va pas bien du tout, il s'excuse auprès des autres puis toujours avec la même délicatesse il me prend la main pour m'entraîner à sa suite. Il m'emmène dans ma chambre, me disant de me coucher que ça ira mieux demain. Tu me dis ça mais tu n'y crois pas vraiment je le sens bien. Tu m'aides à me mettre en caleçon puis tu me glisses doucement sous les draps, tu déposes alors un baiser sur mon front puis te retourne décidé à aller régler deux ou trois trucs avec un certain asiatique.  M         lgré cette sourde colère, tu sembles si inquiet et pourquoi y a-t-il autant de tristesse dans ton regard ? Ce doit être encore de ma faute… Je t'attrape par le poignet et tu te retournes vers moi.

T- Dors avec moi s'il te plaît… Je me sens si seul.

Je te vois alors sourire mais ce sourire est un peu moins triste qu'avant, tu te mets rapidement en caleçon puis tu viens te blottir contre moi. Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que petit à petit le vide, que Wuffei a créé en moi, diminue. Je ne comprends plus rien. La tête remplie d'interrogations je finis par m'endormir, un ange blotti tout contre moi. **  
  
Moi y'a plus rien plus de neige sur les montagnes,   
Y'a plus de soleil y'a plus de samedi soir,   
Y'a plus de maquillage qui tienne sous mes larmes,   
J'vais pas mourir pour toi.**

         Les jours ont passés, contre toutes attentes, je reprends des forces peu à peu. Je veux faire plaisir à Quatre, il s'investit tellement pour moi… Je m'inquiète, j'ai l'impression qu'il a maigri ces derniers temps, je finis par comprendre que c'est cette inquiétude que tu te fais pour moi t'épuise de plus en plus. C'est en me rendant compte de ça que j'ai décidé de reprendre du poil de la bête si je peux dire.  

         Voilà environ, deux semaines que j'ai surpris Wuffei avec Sally, à partir d'aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de me reprendre en main en voyant ton état Quatre. J'ai réussi à me libérer de ton étreinte, oui depuis ce jour nous dormons ensemble, je ne supporte plus de dormi seul, tu arrives vraiment à apaiser mon âme. Me voilà dans la cuisine, je m'active rapidement souhaitant te servir le petit déjeuner au lit.

Fin POV

         Quatre s'éveilla difficilement, il grogna il lui manquait quelque chose. Il ouvrit alors difficilement les yeux pour les referma aussitôt se faisant violement agresser par un rayon de soleil. Il grommela et rabattit la couette sur sa tête. Trowa finit d'ouvrir les volets et il laissa la fenêtre ouverte aérant la pièce. Il sourit doucement lorsqu'il vit le jeune Arabe se cacher sous la couette. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et souleva délicatement les draps pour découvrir le visage de Quatre. Celui-ci grimaça et ouvrit un œil.

Q- Veux encore dormir…

T- A toi de voir, ton thé risque de refroidir.

         L'Arabe ouvrit alors totalement ces yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil.

Q- Hein ?

         Trowa se mit à rire devant la tête que faisant son ami. Alors que Quatre se mettait en position assise, le Français lui déposa le plateau sur les genoux.

Q- Tu as fais … tout ça … pour moi.

         Trowa acquiesça d'un signe de tête, le petit blondinet sourit alors comme un dément bien mieux réveillé, il commença alors à manger avec enthousiasme. Le grand brun le regarda distraitement heureux d'avoir fait plaisir à son ami, étrangement, son cœur avait fais un bond en voyant le petit blondinet si heureux, il ne comprenait plus rien. Soudain, un croissant apparut devant lui.

Q- Manges toi aussi, je vais devenir énorme avec tout ce que tu m'as préparé. En plus j'en suis sûr que t'as même pas pensé à avaler quelque chose.

         Devant le regard persuasif de son ami, Trowa se mit à manger avec lui. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient rassasiés, le grand brun prit le plateau et le déposa sur la table de chevet. Un grand sourire ornait le visage du petit Arabe, ce qu'il pouvait être heureux. Sur sa joie, Quatre prenant appui sur ses bras se souleva et déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Trowa qui écarquilla les yeux. Quatre tout en fermant les yeux se détacha des lèvres de son aimé en murmurant un léger « merci ». Lorsqu'il se rassit sur le lit et qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il plaqua l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il rougit violemment baissant la tête, se triturant les mains.

Q- Je … je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû, tu n'es pas totalement remis, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris il se passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveuxje suis désolé j'aurais du me retenir…    

         A moitié déconnecté de la réalité, Trowa se mit à fixer Quatre alors que celui-ci se fondait sur une multitude d'excuses. Je ne pus s'empêcher de le trouver attendrissant comme ça. Avait-il vraiment tourné la page de son ancienne relation ? Etait-il prêt pour quelque chose de nouveau ? Il se rendit compte que son affection pour Quatre grandissait de jour en jour, il se sentait si bien à ses côtés, le jeune homme avait toujours été présent pour lui, il avait pris soin de lui se délaissant complètement. Il comprenait enfin. D'une main, il souleva délicatement le menton de son ange alors qu'il se penchait doucement vers lui. Il ferma les yeux lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de Quatre. Celui-ci d'abord surpris soupira de soulagement allant se coller contre son amant sans rompre leur baiser. Trowa l'entoura de ses bras.

Il avait enfin trouvé le bon.

OWARI

F : Zé fini zé fini Youpi !!!! Pour une fois que je réussis à faire une fic rapidement alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ça vous a plu ? Désolé pour les fans de Wuffei. 


End file.
